The Answer
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: What happened the day after the CowWow dance? Will they find the true answer to all their problems? Cabbie fluffieness you might die. Warning.


**A/N: Another One-Shot! This is what I think happened after One Thousand Berry Balls. Not what should have happened, but what I think the day after was like. I think that they were dating on the show, it just wasn't acknowledged. Or that something was going on between them. I was watching The Slap Fight, and in the very beginning, when the teacher dismisses them and they all get up, Cat walks over to Robbie and they smile at each other, idk. It's a really cute Cabbie moment. I changed my Avatar to that picture. I don't think you can see it yet but its my new fav Cabbie picture! I kept on rewinding it until I got a good picture lol**

**I also have another edit I made from One Thousand berry Balls which I need to find a way to show you guys because it's perfffff**

**But look the episode up on YouTube and omg your Cabbie feels will explode because it's simple but sweet.**

**Well here you go! I hope you enjoy! **

**Narrator POV**

Last night was probably the worst night of both Cat and Robbie's life. Robbie was utterly rejected once again and Cat was utterly confused…again.

Robbie was depressed. Not because his love for Cat was crushed as always, but the fact that he made her run away from him again. He didn't mean to scare her. He just wanted her to see how much he cared for her…how much he loved her.

But he was also angry. At himself and at Cat. He was mad at himself for ever thinking that kissing her was a good idea. He was mad at her for leading him on all the time, causing him to think that he actually had a chance with her.

He didn't know how to fix this problem or how to resolve all his emotions.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

Stay away from Cat.

Cat was confused. She didn't know what she was feeling. She was so…mad when she saw Robbie with Gabriella. She wanted to hit her in face and say that Robbie was hers…and no one else's. But that's when she got confused.

She had never felt this way towards Robbie before. One touch and her mind went fuzzy and she got all these butterflies in her tummy.

Then there was the kiss.

That kiss.

Her stomach did summer saults as the lips melted together. Her mind went blank and the only thing-…person she could think about was him.

Then when they parted, she was disappointed, happy, and…frightened. She was confused so she ran. And peddled. As far as she could.

All these different emotions were bottled up inside of her and she didn't know what to do to solve her problem.

So she did the only logic thing she could think of.

Stay away from Robbie.

The next day was different, and their friends could tell something was going on. Cat and Robbie had ignored each other.

In the morning, Cat came walking into school with Jade when they were met with Beck, Andre, and Robbie.

As soon as their eyes met, Cat ran one way and Robbie went the other. After exchanging an odd glance to one other, Jade, Beck, and Andre went to Tori's locker before heading off to Sikowitz's class.

After coming through the window, Sikowitz began his class like he normally did. He started to tell some random story about something that happened to him on his way to school. Then after a moment, he could sense the tension in the room as every snuck awkward glances, noticing that Cat and Robbie, were on total opposite sides of the room, not a word spoken.

This was weird. Because usually Cat would have told some weird story about her brother already and Rex would have said hit on Tori and cat and Robbie…would be right next to each other. But Rex was on the floor, under his chair as Robbie stared at the wall in front of him while Cat gazed out the window.

"Is everything okay here?" Sikowitz asked the class at the end.

Everyone replied with an uneasy 'yeah' or 'I think so'; Cat and Robbie staying silent.

Class had dismissed and everyone headed to lunch at their usual table. Except something was different.

The absence of their beloved red head and puppet boy.

"What is going on between Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the CowWow." Jade stated, sipping her coffee.

"It does." Beck answered.

"What happened at the CowWow?" Tori and Andre asked at the same time, looking at each other in confusion.

"You know how Cat didn't want to be Robbie's date?" Beck asked.

"Yeah…but who would? Everyone thinks Robbie's gross." Tori stated.

"Not Cat." Jade said looking at her.

"Cat got supper jealous that Robbie took Gabriella instead." Beck continued. "Then after Cat got hurt, Robbie stayed with her."

"Oh yeah…I saw them holding hands when we were singing!" Tori remembered, looking at Andre again.

"Yeah and when the song was over, they kissed-"

"They kissed? I didn't know that…" Jade interrupted.

"Yeah and Cat ran away afterwards." Beck finished.

"How do you know all this?" Andre asked.

"Robbie sent me a million texts last night asking what he should do."

"What did you say?" Tori asked.

"I told him to do what he thought was best. I didn't think they would be ignoring each other though…" Beck trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well I say we do something." Jade stated.

"Why? Shouldn't we just mind our own business?" Tori asked.

"Since when do you mind your own business?" Jade snorted, raising an eye brow.

Tori shrugged in agreement. "Whatever. What do you think we should do?"

"We need to get them to talk this out. If they don't hook up, then fine. But they at least have to be best friends again."

"Wait…why do _you_ want to help them?" Andre asked.

"Because Cat is my best friend. And I've seen the way she looks at Robbie. There is no way this isn't killing her right now." Jade shrugged, standing up from the table. "You guys in?" She asked.

Every nodded, standing up as well.

"Okay, Andre, Beck. You guys go find Robbie, me and Tori will find Cat. Meet us in the Black Box theatre after."

With that they left, now on a mission to find their favorite friends.

…

"Cat?! Where are you?" Tori called out as her and Jade roamed the halls.

"I can't find her." Jade stated after checking the janitors closet.

"Well we have to." Tori said. "Let's check Sikowitz room." She decided before her and Jade went to his room.

They opened the heavy classroom door to reveal the little red head sitting on the stage, nibbling on some strawberries, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cat…Cat why are you crying?" Tori asked, making her way up the stage, followed by Jade.

"B-Because I cry when I-I'm u-upset…" She sniffled, biting another strawberry.

"Why are you upset?" Jade asked sympathetically, as both girls sat on either side of her.

"B-Because everything between m-me and R-Robbie is ruined…" She sobbed.

"No it's not Cat…you guys just need to talk about all this." Tori soothed, rubbing her back.

"No! I c-can't…" She cried.

"Why not?" Jade asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because h-he hates me!" She cried harder.

"Cat… no he doesn't…" Tori tried.

"H-He hasn't t-talked to me a-all day!" Cat pointed out.

"Well have you talked to him?" Jade asked.

"N-No…"

"Then let's go." Jade said, standing up.

"But-…b-but I'm scared!" She sobbed as Jade and Tori lifted her up off the stage.

"Cat there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just Robbie. Remember? You guys are best friends!" Tori tried as Cat shuffled to the door.

"I don't think we a-are anymore…" She sniffled as Jade and Tori tugged her out the door.

"Then talk to him!" Jade insisted as they made their way down the hallway.

…

"Come on Robbie. You have to face the music sooner or later." Beck tried.

"No I don't! I was perfectly fine with eating lunch in here, by myself thank you!" Robbie called out from one of the stalls.

"But why are you in the girls bathroom?" Andre asked.

"It smells nice in here…" Robbie muttered.

"Robbie. Come out of there before we drag you out." Beck threatened.

"You wouldn't…"

Beck looked at Andre, nodding his head. With that Andre crawled under the stall, grabbing both of Robbie's ankles.

"Andre!" Robbie yelled, as Beck grabbed one of them, helping Andre pull him out.

"Guys…" Robbie whined, lying across the floor.

"Come on. Get up." Andre said, grabbing his arm and easily lifting him off the ground.

"Why? Can't I enjoy my lunch in peace?" Robbie protested.

"Peace? Man you're in the girls bathroom!" Beck chuckled. "You're going to talk to Cat."

"What?! No way!" Robbie fought.

"Yes. You guys need to sort this out."

"She'll just run away from me!" Robbie tried.

"No she won't because we are locking you two in the Black Bow theatre until you guys talk." Andre said, before him and Beck dragged him out the door.

…

Beck and Andre entered the Black Box theatre, trying their best to control Robbie as he protested.

"She's trying to run away!" Tori yelled from where she was sitting on top of Cat, Who was lying on the floor.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?!" Cat yelled as she stopped trying.

"Okay well we got Robbie." Andre said as they tossed him into the room, not letting him escape.

Tori got off of Cat. "Let's go!" She said as her, Beck, Jade, and Andre left, leaving only Cat and Robbie in the tiny room.

Cat had gotten off the floor and dusted off her pretty sun dress.

Both teens stood there in silence, avoiding each other's eyes. They were about three feet away from each other, and the stress and suspense was building up by the second.

Then, Cat sneezed, a cute high pitched sneeze that caused her to scrunch up her nose and sniffle a little.

"God bless you." Robbie said out of instinct, looking up from his shoes and meeting her warm brown eyes.

Their eyes locked and neither one of them spoke.

Then it happened. Neither one of them knew who leaned in first, or who initiated it. But her soft pink lips, against his red inviting ones, was all it took for both their minds to go fuzzy and their hearts to beat rapidly in their chests.

Their lips moved in a synchronized dance as Robbie's hands found her petite waist, pulling her as close as she could possibly get. Cat slid her hands, from where they rested on his chest, up to his neck before hook her arms fully around his neck, deepening the kiss. He lifted her up slightly, so she was on her tippy toes, making it easier for her to kiss him harder.

She gently nipped his top lip as he opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue in with his. Their blood bubbled and boiled as their lips seemed to meld together perfectly. Slowly and passionately, they continued to take their time, letting out all their emotions once and for all.

And then they figured it out.

They were the answer to each other's problems.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Make sure you look it up on YouTube because it made my heart melt.**

**Which shows how much of a romantic I am being something so small can effect me lol**

**Well review and let me know what you think!**

**Love you**

**Madison**


End file.
